A Rose, A Kiss, A Problem
by theoneforyou
Summary: This is a story of how Harry and Hermione go out with each other, and everythings perfect…but there is a twist. A large one. And his name is Draco Malfoy.
1. Today's the Day

**Chapter One:**

Hermione stood outside of Hogwarts, looking at the massive building, her hazel eyes nervous. Today was the day that the Heads Boy and Girl would be chosen. Something she had dreamed of achieving ever since she could remember. A cool breeze played onto her face, causing her now silky-smooth golden hair to fan out around her face. Since she had begun to grow older, she had changed, more than anyone else that she knew. Her childish body had matured, causing her to have curves in all of the right places, her hair and eyes had become prettier, and she seemed to appear wiser, and altogether different from what she used to be. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and thought about what she was going to do if she did, in fact, become the Head Girl. Another thought crossed her mind quickly, but she quickly pushed it to be back of her mind. He would not be the Head Boy. Harry would be, Harry, the one who she had been going out with for many years. It would not be Draco. She shuddered, and crossed the front lawn, into the building, and down to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing an all-familiar touseled head of black, she smiled, and went to sit next to Harry. He turned, and upon seeing her, promptly gave her a kiss, as always, when she saw him. Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair, and then leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to his steady, even breaths. She looked back up at him, and then looked to a clock suspended on a wall.

"Oh no!" she said, jumping up from her spot next to Harry.

Harry, looking confused, said to her, "What is it Mione? What's wrong?"

"The ceremonies for Head Boy and Girl start in 10 minutes! We have to go!" she said, quickly running up to her room for a moment to put a little gloss on her lips, and run her fingers through her hair, as well as shrug her uniform on over her outfit of a pair of skin-tight jeans and a small v-neck white tank-top. She ran back down to the common, and then took Harry's hand as they walked out of the common, side by side. Soon, they came to the Great Hall, and kissing quickly, parted ways, each to their own assigned spot, on opposite sides of the Hall. Scanning the male prospects, she saw Ron, whom she was not as close with as she had been a few years ago, Harry, and of course, the dreaded Draco Malfoy. On the female side, she knew that the two other girls were Patti Parvati and a Ravenclaw whose name she did not know.

A sudden silence filled the Hall and Dumbledore walked to the front of the two groups, and said, a slight smile on his face, "Hello Hogwarts Students. Today we're here to learn who our new Head Boy and Girl will be for the upcoming year. Now, with no further ado, let us begin. Our Head Girl will be the Miss Hermione Granger."

A large cheer came out of the crowd, one which she distinctly could tell was her Harry. Hermione smiled largely, and went to stand next to Dumbledore, her heart racing hundreds of miles a minute. "I made it! I have what it takes!" she thought to herself excitedly.

"Hush, hush, children." Dumbledore said, and immediately it was silent once again. "We still have one more matter to take within our hands. And that is who will be the Head Boy. And that young man is. . .Draco Malfoy!"


	2. A Brush In With Malfoy

Chapter Two 

Hermione walked down the hall, sighing to herself. "How could Draco be the Head Boy?" It should've been Harry..." she thought to herself. Suddenly, an arm reached out, pulling her into a dark hallway. She thought it might be Harry, looking for some alone time. She was filled with girlish excitement, a smile on her face. Once she turned around to kiss him, her excitement turned to fear.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've caught something." A cold voice sneered.

A silent Hermione slightly trembled under the intense gaze of...Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her initial fear and shock.

"I just wanted to talk, Mudblood. Is that so wrong?" Draco asked, smirking.

All the fear Hermione had felt up to this point was immediately gone as she heard this, quickly replaced with anger and hate.

"Talk, Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly, "Never will I talk to you willingly. You aren't worth my time."

"Now listen here, you Mudblood bitch," Draco said, grabbing Hermione and pushing her against the wall, "No one, and I repeat, no one, talks down to me. You may think that you are all high and mighty because you're Head Girl, but let me fill you in on a little secret..." Draco said, leaning closer to Hermione so he could whisper in her ear, "No one gets in my way without paying the price."

Draco tightened his grip again, but this time, he grabbed Hermione's neck, making it hard for her to breathe.

"... You're hurting me..."

"What makes you think I give a damn?" Draco said to her, the smirk still on his face.

"Malfoy, please...I can barely breathe." Hermione pleaded, not caring is she was showing weakness.

As she tried to pull his left arm away so her neck and his hand wouldn't be touching, she gasped for air. She only succeeded in pulling his sleeves back. Suddenly, voices could be heard in the hallway. Malfoy quickly let her go and shoved her out of the hallway, quickly walking in the opposite direction.

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor, her breathing harsh. "I have to get out of here. I have to get out of Hogwarts." She thought to herself. Just as she was began to run, she was stopped by...


	3. The Room

**Chapter Three**

Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, why the rush?" And where do you think that you're going? When you don't even know where the Head Boy and Girl room is?"

"Oh, I forgot Professor, I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room. Habit." Hermione lied easily.

"Well, follow me then Hermione. You too Mr. Malfoy." She said, as an afterthought, seeing him in the nearby hallway. After walking for about 15 minutes, and up about 6 floors, Professor M. stopped in front of a painting of a former Head Boy and Girl.

"This is the entrance to your common room. You will each have your own rooms, but you have to share a kitchen and a bathroom. The password is "Lucky gumdrops. Good evening." And with that, she was gone.

After a moment, Hermione realized that, once again, she was alone with Draco Malfoy.

"Lucky gumdrops!" she said hurriedly.

After the painting swung open, Hermione ran into the large room. She wasn't even taking in her surroundings, just trying to find her room as quickly as possible. In front of her were two staircases, the right one red and gold, the left silver and green. Breathing out a small sigh of relief, Hermione ran up the right staircase, and slammed the door behind her before Malfoy had even closed the painting door.

Draco heard the door slam, and then smirked slightly, thinking to himself, "She can run...but she can't hide. And I'll wait."

Once Hermione had calmed down, she decided to explore her room. It was breath-taking. She had a queen sized 4 poster with red comforters and red and gold pillows in honor of her house. She also had a desk for working, a vanity, and a very large closet that already had all of her clothes in it. She even had a balcony! Hermione slowly walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was such a beautiful night and the air was perfect. The view almost made Hermione forget she shared a living area with Draco, instead of Harry. Almost.


	4. The Kitchen

**Chapter Four**

Hermione stayed on the balcony for a few minutes, and then went back into her room. Even though she knew all the duties and privileges she got as being Head Girl, Hermione still felt nervous. She had dreamed of getting this position ever since her first year at Hogwarts. When she found out she'd been made Head Girl, she was overcome with joy, but afraid, for the first time, that she might mess up.

But then she thought of Harry, her wonderful Harry, and flashed one of her brilliant smiles. She knew that as long as she had Harry, this year would be perfect.

As Hermione slipped on her pajamas, she realized just how hungry she was. Hermione was starving, actually. She quickly put a small robe on over her pajama shorts and skin-tight black tank-top, and made her way down the staircase, looking for the kitchen. Since it was late at night, around midnight, Hermione wasn't afraid of seeing Malfoy.

As Hermione opened one of the cabinets, she was even more grateful at Dumblodore for making her Head Girl. The cabinets had been charmed to have whatever your body craved when you opened them. She would have to thank him later. When Hermione opened the cabinet, she was given a butterbeer and some muggle cereal. She found a mug and a bowl to put together her late night snack. As she busily walked around the kitchen humming her favorite muggle song, she was unaware that she was being watched.

Malfoy decided to go downstairs, as he heard a female voice humming. He quietly looked around the entrance to the kitchen, only to find Granger in the kitchen. Even though she was a mudblood, Draco thought she looked quite hot, running around the kitchen in her pajamas. After all, he was human, and a teenage boy-human at that. Who wouldn't find Hermione Granger in nothing but a tank and shorts hot? He thought of this as the perfect chance to put her off balance...again. He quietly snuck up behind her as she poured butterbeer into a mug, waiting for her to turn around. As soon as she did, Draco had gotten the reaction he had planned.

"Oh God!" Hermoine screamed, the butterbeer slipping from her hands and falling to the floor.

"Oh, I like that," Draco said to her, a smirk on his face, "Usually, girls call me a sex god, but if you want me to be your god in general, I guess I can't complain."

"Malfoy!" Hermoine yelled, trying to hide her great fear at being so close to him.

"What happened to God?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up." Hermione said, trying to get around him.

Expecting this, Draco stepped to the side, blocking her way once again.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked her, the smirk on his face growing larger.

"Yeah, away from where you are." Hermione replied. She knew it was a stupid comeback, but she suddenly couldn't think of anything better than that.

"Think again. You're not going anywhere, at least not until we have a little... chat."

"I believe that I've had enough "chats" with you to last me until I'm 102, Malfoy." Hermione said, once again trying to reach the staircase.

"Oh really? Well that's too damn bad, huh!" Draco yelled, taking Hermione's arm and throwing her to the ground. Before she could even try to get up, Malfoy bent down and put his face close to hers, as well as his hands on either side of her head. "You better stop running around in these little...outfits you like so much...because one day it's gonna come back to you...and you aren't gonna like it, I can assure you that much. You won't like it at all....or maybe, if you're lucky, you will. You got that?" Draco said to her, his eyes on hers.

All Hermione could do was nod; she couldn't bear to look in Malfoy's cold blue eyes, which had darkened to a light gray because of something that she had an idea of what it was. Which only frightened her more. Seeing her submission, Malfoy touched her cheek, before running his hand down her body, stopping at her waist. He then swiftly left the kitchen and walked back to his room. All dignity forgotten, Hermione sat on the floor, crying.

After Hermoine cleaned up the mess she had made, she went back to her bed but couldn't find sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy, although she didn't understand why. She was in love with Harry...and Draco knew it. So why had he done what he just did? And what had happened because of it?

After mixing thoughts of stormy gray eyes and kind green ones, Hermione Granger finally found sleep.


	5. Just Her Legs

**{hey everyone. It's the author here. :) I just wanted to thank my reviewers for their good comments on my story, and here is the next chapter, as you requested it. Thanks again! Dislaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own any of the H.P. characters, although I'd like to own Draco.)**

The next morning, Hermione woke up pretty early for having gotten little sleep. After a couple minutes of staring at the top of her bed, she knew that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. She decided to get up and take a shower. As she closed the door to her room, she realized that Malfoy's room was right across from it. Even though they both had different staircases, they both lead to the same landing, where the bathroom was. She was a lot closer to Draco than she had first thought.

Hermione walked into the bathroom cautiously, because she didn't know if Malfoy was in there or not. When she saw the bathroom was empty, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Inside the bathroom was a huge bathtub, much like the one in the prefects' bathroom. Except, this one was bigger, and it had more faucets with more types of bubbles. There was also a shower, and, since it would be quicker, that is what Hermione decided to take.

After a quick, tremendously satisfying shower, Hermione wrapped a towel around her small body, and walked out the door...only to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Oh, so you are a girl! Note to self: Potter isn't a queer bastard. He's just a bastard." Draco sneered.

"Good one, Malfoy. Try remembering that the next time Harry kicks your ass." Hermione said sarcastically. She didn't want to say too much and get herself into trouble, but she would be damned if she lost face in front of Malfoy again.

Hermione and Draco stood in front of the bathroom door for a couple minutes, just glaring at each other. Draco turned his gaze leaving Hermione to feel like the winner of their staring contest... at least until she realized what he was looking at. His eyes moved down to her 'delicious body' as Malfoy thought of it. Her legs, her neck, her chest...he basically stood there and undressed the shivering girl with his eyes. Hermione wrapped her towel tighter around her body, not liking the places where his eyes were glancing.

"Granger, where have you been hiding? Better yet, where have your legs been hiding?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's wet legs.

"Oh, you sick pervert!" Hermione screamed, I'm not good enough for you to call me by my first name but I'm good enough for you to fantasize about?"

Draco faked like he was sincerely thinking about her question. "Well..." he said after a moment's pause.

"Oh you are disgusting! If you are quite finished pouring over my legs, I'd like to get dressed."

With that, Hermione walked into her room and slammed the door in Draco's face.

After looking at Hermione's closed door, Draco went into the bathroom and took a shower himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's long legs, or how the water dripped down her neck, or...

"Damn." Draco said aloud. He didn't read into his thoughts about Hermione; he didn't even see this as thinking about Hermione. He saw this as thinking about her body. She was still a know-it-all Mudblood who he hated. He hated everything about her... except for her legs.

'How dare he!' Hermione raged. 'How dare he look at me like I'm some...some slytherin slut!'. Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy had just done that to her. The way his eyes had widened when he looked at her chest and how his mouth watered when they rested upon her legs made Hermione want to vomit. She kept on this train of thought all the way down to the Great Hall. She went to go sit next to Harry, still fuming about Malfoy in her head.


	6. Envy

**{Hey people. It's me again! I'm glad that you all like my story so far, and I'll keep writing, I promise. Randella Scarlett – thanks for your many comments and suggestions. I'll take them all into consideration. HarryMia=Love 4 ever – thanks for your comments as well. Disclaimer: don't sue me. I don't own anything. If I did, I would be out spending my millions, instead of writing a story on fanfiction}**

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry said, kissing her lightly. "You look kind of angry. Malfoy still being a prat?"

"Still? That's like asking Seamus if he's still Irish." Hermione said, a little louder than she meant to.

Draco walked into the Great Hall just as the last comment was said, hearing it.

"Stupid Mudblood. No doubt, she said something about me." Draco said, shaking his head and walking back out of the Great Hall.

Just as Hermione finished the first part of her breakfast, Ron, Harry, and Seamus all stood up to go to Quidditch practice.

"You're already having practice?!" Hermione asked in amazement, while trying to swallow a mouthful of toast.

"Chew your food, love." Harry said, kissing her goodbye, "What if you choked to death and died? Then what would I do?" Harry left the Great Hall with a dazed Hermione staring after him.

Hermione finished her breakfast, and then went to her first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Which, today was, of course, with the Slytherins.

She, along with Harry, made her way down to Hagrid's hut, dreading the new 'half-giant' insults that the Slytherins would be able to cook up.

"Don't look so down, 'Mione." Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "We'll show those Slytherins who's boss."

"Thanks, darling," Hermione said, as she grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder. Even though he was completely wrong about why she looked so 'down', she was still lucky to have such a great boyfriend. They arrived at Hagrid's pumpkin patch only to find all the Slytherins already there.

'Terrific' Hermione thought. Outside the gate of the pumpkin patch were five small crates.

"God only knows what's in there," Harry said, releasing Hermione to get a closer look. "Mione, get over here!"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked with slight confusion. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Mudblood? Are you so much of a worthless muggle that you don't even recognize dragon eggs?" Draco sneered from the other side of the gate.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry said, stepping in front of Hermione.

"I don't remember you being a part of this conversation, Potter." Draco spat out.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Is that an invitation, Potter? Sorry, I don't swing both ways."

"You bastard!" Harry said, lunging for Draco, but the gate was blocking him.

"Harry, please. He's not worth it. Just leave it." Hermione said, trying to calm Harry down.

"Mudblood, you will speak when you're spoken ot. You'd think someone so much lower than everybody else would respect her betters and not speak." Now it was Hermione's turn to get worked up.

"I will damn well speak when I bloody please! You're such a dirty, good-for-nothing bastard!" Hermione stopped. She couldn't believe what she had said, in front of all the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years. By this time, both houses were watching the pair battle it out.

"And you're just a mudblood. You'll never be a _real_ witch."

"You ignorant, digusting..."

"Welcome, class, to your firs' lesson of the year!" Hagrid yelled.

"Nice one, Granger. Why don't you try and pull a stunt like that again, and then see what happens? Because that was dangerous what you just did....like I've said before, no one gets in my way without paying the price." Draco whispered, brushing his hands across her stomach as he walked by Hermione.

She looked at him for a moment, anger in her eyes. "Leave me alone. Don't touch me ever again, or else." She said quietly, turning to go towards Harry.

"Or else what Mudblood? You'll have your lovesick boyfriend kick my ass? I'd like to see."

"No, Malfoy. I'll talk to the Ministry of Magic, and file a sexual harrassment complaint." With that, she walked over to Harry before he could retort anything else back to her.

"Today, we will be lookin' at some dragon eggs. It's only for today because we can't keep 'em or anythin' but it will be your job to pick an egg and figure out what kind of dragon it will be. Then, for homework, write a foot o' parchment explaining the signs that help to tell what type of dragon it is. Well, get to work!"

"Mione?" Harry whispered as he and Hermione went to fetch two dragon eggs from the crates.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said.

"What's wrong? Something's been bothering you latetly...and I think it has something to do with Malfoy...I mean, the way he was looking at you while you two were fighting...he seemed dangerous...and something else that I hope I didn't see."

"Harry, I think you are reading way too much into this. We were just fighting. That's it." It was almost the truth.

"Ok. If he ever gets to be too much, you know you have me." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, kissing him softly. She sighed with relief because Harry dropped the subject.

From a distance, Draco's smirk became a scowl as Hermione pressed her lips to Harry's. What the hell did Harry have that he didn't?"

Once the class was over, the two started to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, Hermione, when are you going to invite me over to your dorms? I've heard you got a kitchen in there." Harry said, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right. You can come over tonight. We can work on that roll of parchment McGonagall gave us."

"Great. So I'll come up with you after dinner?" Harry ventured.

"Sure, but you might have to deal with Malfoy, and I know I'm not in the mood." Hermione said.


	7. Don't say a Word

**{ Hey people. What's up? It's me again! :-P. Thanks again for all your GREAT reviews, and here's your newest chapta! Enjoy! Disclaimer: duh }**

Hermione went to the common room before dinner, sighing softly. Today had been a long, awful day. And she just wanted to get into her pajamas and lounge around for awhile. She slowly walked up to her bedroom, changing from the robes to a small, fitted, almost see-through white top, with a pair of small black shorts. She smiled, walking back down, and laid on the couch in the common room, closing her eyes shortly afterwards.

Malfoy walked towards the common room, realizing that he had forgotten a book he needed for his next class, and strolled towards the painting of the former Head Boy and Girl. After he said the password and let himself in, he looked around the room. And then he saw her, in an outfit very similar towards the one she had been wearing in the kitchen a few nights ago. She was asleep. Smirking a little, he walked up next to the couch, looking at her. 'How did she get to be so hot? I don't understand it...I mean, one year she was the class nerd, and now she's the class beauty... but she's a mudblood...' draco tossed these thoughts and more through his head, shaking it slightly, as if to rid himself of them.

Slowly, Hermione woke up, and then sat straight on the couch, her eyes wide, and staring into a pair of ice-blue ones. Gasping, she looked down at her outfit, and remembered how she had fought with Malfoy earlier. Of course he would want to do something to her... she had embarrassed him in front of everyone. She stood, and began to run up the stairs, to her bedroom, not hearing the heavy steps coming from behind her. Malfoy pulled her back down the steps, sitting her on the couch, careful not to let go of her.

"Why are you chasing me? I though you didn't want to be around, let alone touch a filthy mudblood like me. And I told you never to fucking touch me again, you bastard!" Hermione screamed, struggling against his grasp. She was not going to let him win in this one, as he had in all of the others.

"Does little Miss Granger have a rebellious side? That could be interesting, even fun." Draco said, with his trademark smirk.

He then glanced over her outfit, and leaned his head down to meet her ears. "Did I or did I not tell you to stop running around in those outfits? And now you've done it again. I think I'm gonna have to do something about that. And that little stunt you pulled in front of everyone? Not a way to win brownie points with me." With that, Draco leaned over, pressing his lips forcefully on to hers. She gasped, trying to pull away from him, but in vain. The gasp she made gave Draco access to the inside of her mouth, and his tongue slid around the inside of her mouth forcefully, searching every corner. Hermione continued to try and pull away, but Draco held her down tightly He was obviously experienced in doing things like this. Just as soon as it started, it stopped, a smug Draco looking at Hermione.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" she asked, looking at him angrily.  
  
Draco's eyes formed worry and yet another smirk crossed his face easily. "Liked it, did you? You and Harry do it often enough, I got angry. You know you liked it, you know I'm better than Harry ever could be..." He said, scooting even closer towards her. Hermione had sat up with her legs dangling over the side of the couch, dazed from sitting up too quickly.  
  
"I-I...I most certainly did not like it. And Harry is my boyfriend. You're just some ignorant little boy who's trying to be a man. Stay the hell away from me." She told him, anger sparking in her eyes.

And why should I?" He asked, slinking a hand up her leg, to her thigh. Hermione quickly jumped up off the couch, stunned at his actions.

She looked angrily into his eyes. Hermione had mixed feelings for this 'Dragon.' She hated him, she knew that she did...I mean, all he wanted to do was shag with girls and harass her. She had to get out of here. She had to find Harry. She looked over at Draco, although unable to set her eyes on his, she looked at his stomach, about to get up when Draco spoke again.  
  
"Excuse me, Granger. What are you staring at?" He asked, and Hermione caught herself . Damn, she thought, he thought that she had been staring at him.  
  
"Absolutely NOTHING." She said, and pushed her way past him, making her way to her bedroom door. He was quicker, though, and sat down, pulling her on his lap. She tried to struggle away from his arms again screaming to him, "I will call the Ministry of Magic if you don't let me go right now!"

He whispered, "Do you really want to do that? I mean, I could get even more...dangerous if you don't let me have what I want...and when I get dangerous...I usually first go to the person who makes me mad, and then to someone close to her....like Harry..."

"You wouldn't do anything to Harry....You wouldn't dare! And he could kick your ass anyways, if he wanted."

"Granger. I do dare. You should know me well enough by now. Don't be that dumb."

Through this whole conversation, she had been struggling to get away from him, but now, after hearing Harry come up in the conversation, gave up and sat still as he held her in his arms. Draco couldn't help but feel good at this, because he knew she was giving in.  
  
"Good girl." He said, kissing her neck softly. Hermione felt disgusted at the way he could manipulate her, but didn't say a word. If she dared to object, she didn't know what would happen to herself or to Harry, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't want to know, either. 

After a few more moments, Draco stood up from the couch and left the common room, leaving a very confused lioness on the couch.

"What in bloody hell just happened?" Hermione asked herself. All thoughts of dinner, homework, and Harry left Hermione's mind as she sat thinking of what Malfoy had done and said.

Hermione didn't know how long she had sat on the couch going over what Malfoy had said, and it wasn't long until Hermione had convinced herself that Malfoy was just trying to get in her pants, like he did with all of the other girls, and that nothing was ever going to happen to Harry. For gods sakes, he had defeated Voldermort!"

But just in case, she couldn't tell anyone about these things. Not even Harry. And especially not the Ministry of Magic. She would just have to put up with him as long as possible, and hope for the best.


	8. The Awful Truth

CHAPTER 8

Hey people, what's up? Wow, it has been so long, and I had to take out two of my chapters for technical reasons…so sorry people. I have written a few chapters, and although they go in a slightly different direction, I hope you all still like the plot. Thanks so much for waiting so long…love you all lots.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy - We want to congratulate you for being so willing at your positions of head girl and boy. Dumbledore believes you two are fulfilling everything perfectly. The main thing is to put aside old grudges and work together. Both of you are intelligent and were chosen for different reasons. When you come together you will work better. Your new duty will be to conduct dorm checks every night. Make sure all students are in their rooms and not out past hours. Please come to me with further questions.

Sincerely,

Prof. Minevera Mc Gonagall

Hermione looked up from the note, laughing slightly at the wording as she looked at her watch, which now read 12:45 am. She glanced at the portrait and looked back at the letter. "I guess I had to do a very late dorm check by myself." She said to herself softly, standing up slowly. Her cloak was in her room and she was too lazy to go get it. She looked down at herself. Earlier she had changed into a pair of boy briefs that had spongebob, a muggle cartoon, on it and wore a plain white tank top with big fuzzy white slippers. The chances of running into someone were slim to none, so she grabbed her wand and headed out. First was Hufflepuff. She opened the portrait and glanced in - it was empty.

As she went lower in the building it got colder, causing her to quicken her pace. When she got to the Ravenclaw door she opened it, peeked in and left.

Next, Slytherin in the dungeons. She went down the last flight of stairs and walked down a cold dark hallway. A large door was at the end of it with a giant serpent painting. Typical. As she said the password the portrait swung open catching her by surprise, causing her to fall over. A tall figure grabbed her roughly by the arms and yanked her up.

"Granger you shouldn't have come looking for me because you were worried" a silky voice filled her ears.

"You asshole you scared the shit out of me" she said, shaking her head.

"Wow that's twice...today must be my lucky day" he smirked.

"I've been up all night doing OUR job as head boy and girl and I was just coming to check on the nasty serpents and make sure they're in bed" as she said this, Draco laughed lightly to himself. "The nasty slytherins, huh? Well how about the nasty potter? You should go and check that dorm. "I'm sure there'll be a present for you."

"What the fuck do you mean Malfoy?" she snapped towards him.

"Never mind…" he said, "If you must know, just go and check the dorm."

She turned around and walked towards the stairs. She was worried already, and then, heard Malfoy's footsteps behind her. She walked up the 3 flights of stairs without looking back when suddenly the stair case moved.

"Dammit" She muttered and leaned against the side.

"Calm down mudblood its not like you have someplace to go…except to Potter." Malfoy snickered. She eyed him and flipped him off.

"Ouch" he said rolling his eyes. "Your asking for it walking around wearing that" he said and swept his eyes over her, as usual.

"Asking for what?" she asked, challenging him once again.

"Some one to grab you and take you into a dark hallway and do things your little mind cant even imagine" he answered. She glared at him. "Tell me Granger are you cold?" he asked.

"What?" She asked him, confused. He answered by looking at her chest. Of course, just her luck…the cold had affected her in more ways than one. She crossed her arms quickly, causing Draco to laugh. "Shut up" She snapped, turning around and walked up the last staircase. She looked around and saw 3 dark hallways none of them which she recognized. Turning, she looked towards Malfoy – he didn't seem bothered – all he was doing was staring at her knickers.

"Well I think were lost" She sighed.

"In a dark hallway" he said smirking. "I should teach you a lesson" he whispered.

"Your scaring me" She said, backing away.

"That's the point" he said stepping closer.

"Stop"

"No"

"Malfoy your insane" She stated.

"I know"

"Well then we best be off" he said, and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Malfoy you're an impossible dimwit" she said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks" he said and strolled past her down the hallway. "Keep up Granger we don't have all night" he turned and looked at her. Looking down, she kept following him.

"Maybe if I wasn't so fucking cold I wouldn't be lagging behind" Hermione muttered under my breath. Draco whipped around., causing her to stop walking.

"Cold, are you?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No I'm fine, thanks" she replied sarcastically. His facial expression changed and he seemed to be thinking.Hermione bither lip and leaned against the wall. He stood there, studying herfor a moment and then moved and stood in front of me

"Yes?"she asked. He moved closer and pushed his body on hers. "What are you doing?"she gasped.

"Your cold" he whispered making his breath tickle my cheek. The sudden contact with his body sent tingles up my spine. He rubbed up and down my arms softly.

"Malfoy"she said more in a moan than intended.Her eyes fluttered closed. Stopping, he looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"You're such a tease" he pulled away.

"Excuse me I am not. And anyways, I have a wonderful boyfriend."Hermione said, brushing herselfoff.

"I should be the one cleaning myself granger god knows what kind of diseases mudblood carry" he made a smirk on his face at the last statement. "Yes… he's…wonderful, isn't he?"

"You came on to me, and he is."She threwher hands in the air, more frustrated than she had been in awhile. Not to mention confused.

"I only did it so you would stop whining about being cold. And whatever. You'll learn soon enough, mudblood." he spat back.

"Whatever"She muttered, pushinghim out of the way. Catching a glimpse of herreflection in a large mirror in the hallway, she noticed how revealing herclothes actually were.The tank top was short and tight, showing a lot of midriff, andher knickers were low and dangerously cut aroundthe bottom. Blushinga bit, shekept walking with Malfoy close behind.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

"To the gryffindor dorm. Where else?" was thereply.

"Granger… I was just joking about the Harry thing… lets go back to our dorm. You can see Harry in the morning. He's probably fast asleep…" Draco's sudden change of attitude confused her, and the look of pity on his face did nothing to help her either.She turned to face him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Somethings wrong, and I'm going to figure it out." With that, she turned, running towards the Gryffindor common room.

Before sheeven reached the portrait, voices were heard, as well as a familiar laugh. Harry. Pushing the door open with a smile, shecould hardlyregister what was happening before her very eyes. It was dimly lit soshe tiptoed into the commons.Hearinga sudden moan come from the couch, shesnapped herhead around towards the noise.

"Oh Harry.."Hermione gasped, puttingher hands over her mouth.

"Baby don't stop…" this time, it was Harry's voice. Turning, she flicked herwand, seeing the sight in front of her.

Harry, on the couch. Pansy Parkinson underneath him, moaning loudly. Harry turned quickly when the light turned on.

The girl flew off of Harry's half naked body and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Pansy screamed and brushed herself off as she stood up. Her top half was clearly visible. More thananyone ever needed to see in a life time.

Harry andwassilent, and to Hermiones horror, tears wereforming inher eyes.

"Pansy get out" he said and stood up himself wrapping the sheets around him. It was obviously wrongthathe was only half naked. It seemedHermione had just busted in when things were getting hot. Parkinson looked at him with her mouth open.

"Harry...?" she asked confused.

"Wow Parkinson I didn't think you were that thick...you couldn't even understand simple directions"Draco said from the doorway.

She pouted for a few seconds before grabbing her shirt and walking out of the portrait.

"You had no right barging in here." harry spat out.

Hermione felt more tears well up in her eyes, and turned, but not before hearing Draco say, "It's alright. Must be because you're a mudblood."

"You're both fucking assholes." she turned on her heel and ran faster down the hallway. She got to the stairs and skipped every other one and raced up. The hallways looked familiar so she dashed down it and turned the corner. The portraitin clear view, shepicked upspeed and said the password. The door opened, Hermione steppingin andgoing to herroom.Stripping offher clothes, sheopened the bathroom door, tears streaming down her face. How could Harry do this to her? How could he? And how could draco have been so cruel about it? She turned on the water and got inside. The hot water felt like knives onthe cold skin.Sheshuther eyes tightly, leaning against the cool marble wall, crying continusly.Her thoughts were drifting back towards that awful scene when the door suddenly shot open.Looking looked through the foggy glass, shewiped a small section to look through. And who did she see except for Draco.

"GET OUT!" she screamed as Malfoy approached me.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you, and that remar-"

"As you can see this bathroom is occupied are you to thick to understand that?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Its my bathroom too" he spat, getting frustrated as sheturned up the water.

"Sorry cant hear you can you leave now?"she yelled

"Cant hear me?" he asked. "Then maybe we should just open this door" he said reaching for the handle of the glass door.

"Noo!"Hermione screamed. He stopped.

"Ohh so you can hear me?" he smirked.

"Just get out Malfoy… please…" she said, her head in her hands. "Please."

"Fine" He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

The next morning, Harry came up to her, a sad look in his eyes. "Mione…" Hermione turned, and said to him, "Leave me the fuck alone you bastard. You have no place in my heart." With that, she flipped him off, walking away to her room.

"I don't care if what I said was drastic or even inappropriate – right now, I can't stand him." She muttered on her way out the room.


End file.
